Where Is It
by southernme
Summary: She was lost on her way to find the other Divas and he was there to just help.Or does he?ONE-SHOT.


**A/N=So I've got a pm asking how does Kaitlyn and Heath met from my chaptered story, Nexus or Next To Me, so in my tight schedule, this is the best I could think of. And also sorry for the short one-shot. Enjoy.**

**All the characters belong to the WWE, not me.**

Backstage at a WWE Super Show, a blonde woman with several brown streaks dyed on her hair was walking like a lost puppy, since this was the first time that she was invited in a girls night out at the Divas locker room on a house show.

She kept looking for the Divas locker room but failed miserably. She looked right and left, back and forth, but still, there was no sign of the room that she was searching for. She suddenly stopped when she spotted one of the locker room with the door opened, revealing a built man with ginger hairs, who was currently warming-up, probably for an upcoming match.

Attracted to him, she braved herself, trying to talk to him. _Okay, Kaitlyn, try to find a good line_, She thought. She pushed the door wider. "Hey, ginger!", she spoke at him for the first time. "Mom?", the man replied as he turned back to where the voice came from.

She tried to hold back her laughter when the guy whom she had a crush on back on FCW days mistaken her for his mother. Their eyes locked and both of them swore that they could see sparkles in each other's eyes.

"Oh my God! How embarrassing! Sorry, I thought you are my mother! She's the only one that would call me by that name," he babbled in his Southern accent. He took a deeper look at her, and said, "You...You're Kaitlyn, right?".

_Oh my God, he knows my name _,Kaitlyn thought to herself and at the same time doing invisible cartwheels inside. " Yeah, absolutely. But how do you know my name?", she asked, grinning. "I saw you on NXT the other day and man, was your dance moves stole the show? You rock!", he said enthusiastically.

That compliment really sent Kaitlyn to cloud nine. "Hello! Earth to my lovely Kaitlyn!", Heath said while waving his hand in front Kaitlyn's face. "Huh? What did you just say?", she asked, just in case she misheard his word.

_Shit! She heard me! How am I supposed to answer her question? _Heath thought nervously. "Earth to Kaitlyn?", he lied. She mouthed an 'Oh!' to him in disappointment. The room became silent after that.

"So, not to be rude but... what brings you here?", he asked while scratching at the back of his neck. She answered, "Oh about that. You see, I was lost in this big giant place. I was trying to find the Divas locker room but failed. Then I saw you working out right here so I thought I could ask you where it is".

"That's a pickle! Just take left and pass two doors and after that turn around and pass two other doors", he explained. "Okay, thanks a lot dude!", she exclaimed and quickly walked out of the room, knowing that she need to get there real soon. Heath stifled a laugh looking at her and closed the door instantly.

About two minutes later, a couple of loud knocks could be heard on the door. Heath, who looked like he could predict who was behind the door opened it, revealing a furious woman that he just met awhile back, with a complete opposite attitude.

Kaitlyn glared at him and growled, "How could you?". She was about to hit Heath when he tackled her to the floor, causing him to land on her, face to face. They were to near to each other that even their breath could reflect on each other's faces.

He put his hand on her cheek, "I'm sorry. I just want you to come back here... with me". With that, he cupped her face, bringing her lips near to his, until there was no space left. He kissed her softly and at the same time waiting for a return.

Kaitlyn was shocked at first but replied the kiss nonetheless. It was full of passion and lust in there, like an electric wave. After they felt that they need some air, they stopped. He looked in her eyes and said, "If you still want to know where the Divas locker room is, it's right in front of this room".

She chuckled for her own stupidity and Heath joined in later. "Nah, I'll stay. I rather being in here with you! So, where were we?", she said in a seductive manner. They both laughed again before Heath stood up to lock the door.

**Please review, I'll appreciate that. Thank you.**


End file.
